The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Operation of a compressor may result in noise generation from moving parts associated therewith, such as the motor and compression mechanism. Compressor noise may be transmitted through the air and/or to a structure engaged with the compressor. The structure of the compressor including the shell and mounting portions may contribute to noise generation by transmitting the noise generated by the moving parts and even amplifying the noise.